Life of the shipgirls
by Joshua Kenway
Summary: Short stories about interactions between different shipgirls


Amagi moved her pawn up, forcing Kaga to move her rook. Kaga moves her rook, but Amagi immediately captures Kaga's bishop.

The two continue their game in silence. Eventually, Kaga loses to Amagi.

Kaga has had enough of losing in one day and decides to pack up and leave. Amagi asks plainly, "Ah, Kaga-sama, preparing to leave now?"

"Yes, in case you haven't noticed, Amagi-san."

"Now, I need to get some exercise too. May I accompany you, Kaga-sama? It would not be good to spend the entire day inside."

"Do as you wish."

The two slowly walks around the Sakura Empire base, enjoying the setting sun and the slow river flowing into the sea.

The two act like sisters more than they'd like to admit to, leading to admirals nicknaming Kaga "the adopted Amagi-class."

None of the admirals know why Kaga likes to stick with Amagi though. Kaga saw in Amagi someone who would help her become stronger, and eventually abandoned. Even though in Shogi, she never displayed that. Kaga would spend days on end playing Shogi with Amagi.

At first, Amagi approached Kaga for a play, which ends with absolute defeat for Kaga. Kaga, fuming with anger as she was just completely humiliated by her under-armed junior. She proceeded to go to the battlecruiser dormitory to play with Amagi, day after day, even after naval exercises.

As Amagi's health deteriorated, and Kaga's new rigging fitted, Kaga was forced to leave behind Amagi. She still kept her valuable memories of their time together, and yearns for another person who could entertain her with Shogi. Her skills with Shogi has improved since playing with Amagi and has surpassed the skills of most of the Admirals.

As she defeated every admiral, her prized Shogi set, inherited from Amagi, became useless. She kept it in her room, but the chess set has never seen another day of use. Kaga would spend a bit of her day cleaning it, as a tribute to her time spent with Amagi.

The arrival of new carrier sisters has caught the eye of Kaga multiple times, but as much as she wanted someone to play Shogi with her, the Dragon sisters were only proficient in Hanafuda, and don't even know the basic rules of Shogi.

Recently, another pair of carriers arrived and were formed as Gokosen. Akagi never thought they were on par with the two of them and just constantly looked down on them. Kaga didn't think that their modernity would risk their superiority as the best carriers and just didn't care, but occasionally restraining Akagi from being a complete asshole to their Kouhai.

"Se… Senpai! Can you teach me Shogi?" Zuikaku abruptly asked Kaga when she was enjoying tea while sitting alone, watching the sun set.

Kaga sips on her tea without looking at Zuikaku, seemingly unwilling to even honor her request. Zuikaku sees this and turns away to leave and avoid any trouble with her Senpais, as per her sister's constant reminder.

Kaga puts down her tea, looks at the leaving Zuikaku, raises a finger and gestures it at her. "You know it is impolite to leave without a reply?" A blue Zero materialises and flies towards Zuikaku's back.

Zuikaku turns back and draws her Katana to slice the Zero. The Zero flips over and ducks underneath Zuikaku's slice, then climbs to circle above Zuikaku. "How cute. Speed and force is no match for our nimble Zeros." Kaga teases her.

Zuikaku pouts in protest of Kaga's Zero. "Come meet me by the Ichikosen dormitory tomorrow. I'll teach you Shogi." Kaga turns and leaves behind a Zuikaku standing by herself, holding her katana.

* * *

Zuikaku went to the Ichikosen dormitory the following day. She pressed on the doorbell of the dormitory, expecting Kaga to come out and let her in.

However, Akagi opened the door and just had to shit-talk her. "Oh hello, little crane, are you lost?"

"No, Akagi-senpai. I'm here to learn Shogi from Kaga-senpai."

"Oh? Learning Shogi? You will never get to the level of Kaga-sama or Onee-chan."

"Akagi, is it the crane? Stop harassing her, let her in." Kaga called.

"Fine, fine, Nee-sama." Akagi yelled back at Kaga. "Kaga is in the second room on the left."

Zuikaku passes the slyly smiling crimson fox and enters the room where Kaga is sitting.

The white fox is sitting, admiring the scenery outside of the doors. The Shogi board was just next to Kaga, pristine as if it had never seen a day of use. A small wooden chest was on the board, containing all the pieces.

"Sit down first. We'll have some tea before starting." Kaga said as she poured some tea from her teapot.

As the two finishes their tea, Kaga pours out the chess pieces and silently arranges them. Zuikaku silently mirrors her, remaining silent.

"How much do you know about Shogi?"

"Mostly just basic rules."

"Let's go for a match first."

Zuikaku obliges and moves a rook. The two moves their pieces with no conversation, with Zuikaku getting more mad as her pieces get captured by Kaga one by one. Kaga's superior tactics soon nets her the Zuikaku's king piece.

The senior looks at her junior calmly. The crane, however, was almost crying at how completely she got destroyed.

"You aren't allowed to cry in front of me. I lost even faster than you did when I went up against Amagi."

Zuikaku forced herself to stop sobbing and straighten herself. "Sen… Senpai… Please teach me Shogi… I want to become better…"

"Let's start from the beginning."

Akagi was leaning on Kaga's room's door and spectating the two's little spectacle. Kaga slowly gives Zuikaku an introduction to tactics that Amagi taught her, pointing at chess pieces while also setting up a scenario. It was as if her sister and Kaga were still there, playing chess from dawn to dusk. Only this time, Kaga swapped position, and was teaching her Kouhai.


End file.
